Te seguire
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Ella era su jefe y él su asistente. Él la necesitaba y ella a él. Así que la seguiría, así tuviera que ser al fin del mundo. Esta historia participa en el reto "Una pareja para…" del foro "El diente de León" personaje del mes: Cressida.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Una pareja para…" del foro "El diente de León" personaje del mes: Cressida._

 **Te seguiré**

—Mesalla, esta es tú nueva jefa. Te presento a Cressida.

Cuando me dijeron que mi nueva jefa sería una mujer joven jamás imagine que lo sería tanto. La tal Cressida no puede tener más que un par de años más que yo, viste como una adolescente y tiene el cabello teñido de un rosa pálido hasta la cintura.

—Mucho gusto— saludo estirando el brazo.

Ella me barre con la mirada y hace una bomba con el chicle que está mascando explotándola en mi cara.

—Lindos pircings— contesta ella en cambio agarrando mi oreja con total naturalidad antes de girarse y empezar a caminar tambaleando las caderas.

Yo me quedo congelado.

—Cressida es una genia, pero hay veces que es un poco difícil de entender— me dice Henrick, el hombre que me ha conseguido el trabajo—. Sera mejor que la sigas, que ella no va a regresar por ti.

Así que la sigo. Después de todo para eso es que me contrataron, para seguirla a todas partes y complacerle todos sus caprichos. Por qué aunque todos me dicen que Cressida es diferente a todos los directores de la televisora dudo que mi trabajo cambie mucho comparado con el anterior de secretario. Pero enserio necesito el dinero.

—Veamos Mesalla ¿Te gusta el estudio?—pregunta mi nueva jefa en cuanto escucha mis pasos atrás de ella.

—El estudio de la televisora. ¿Te gusta?— pregunta y yo asiento.

—Mucho.

Debo decir que mi respuesta no es completamente verídica, el lugar está bien sin embargo me sentiría muy decepcionado si tuviera que pasar el resto de mi vida aquí. Aunque comparado con las oficinas de antes este es un gran paso.

—Es una lástima, lamento que no estarás mucho tiempo aquí— comenta ella de una manera que pareciera casi casual y yo me quedo de piedra. ¿Está despidiéndome?

Acabo de llegar ¿y ya está despidiéndome? Es por qué no la seguí rápido ¿o por mis pircings? Ya se me hacía rara su actitud.

— ¿Por qué te quedas quieto? Tenemos que ir con Castor y Pollux si queremos organizar todo para mañana. Odio estar entre las paredes, mi mente creativa no despierta hasta que no me da un poco el aire— dice antes de regresar la mirada al frente y seguir caminando—. Vamos. Uno. Dos.

-0-0-0-

Cressida ha dirigido algunos de los mejores comerciales de champú que he visto y fue co-directora de una telenovela que llego a ser tan popular que cuando esta acabo y ella dijo que quería hacer un documental sobre la zona N le dijeron que sí.

La zona N es lo más parecido a un distrito pobre que se puede encontrar en el Capitolio. La mayoría de los hombres nacidos aquí terminan de agentes de la paz y las mujeres son conocidas por terminar trabajando en los casinos con menos ropa puesta que la presentadora del clima del noticiero de las siete. Es el tipo de lugar del que nadie se quiere enterar.

—Tú vivías por aquí. ¿No Mesalla?— me pregunta ella viendo alrededor de las descoloridas calles con interés y yo niego con la cabeza.

—En la zona K, está cerca pero no es aquí— le contesto. Digamos que la zona K tampoco es gran cosa pero es preferible a este sitio.

Cressida empieza a caminar y su pequeño grupo la seguimos.

Por el resto del día la vemos andar de un lado a otro haciéndole pregunta a la gente de pelucas mal echas que ve en la calle y deteniéndose a examinar cada grafiti como si fuera una autentica obra de arte. Grabamos mucho y el resultado sería editado por ella misma para hacerlo lo más realista posible. Claro, con mi ayuda, por algo soy su asistente.

-0-0-0-

—Traje comida China— le informo dejando la bolsa sobre su escritorio, es casi media noche y ambos estábamos famélicos.

— ¡Dame!— exclama agarrando la bolsa y sacando un plato con fideos que inmediatamente empieza a devorar— Nunca he entendido por que la llaman comida china, esto es lo único que parece tener chinos de toda esa comida.

—Creo que es por una cultura antigua o algo así— contesto agarrando las costillitas agridulces.

— ¿Sabes? Hay veces que me gustaría haber nacido en el pasado— me confiesa con la mirada como pérdida.

— ¿Por qué?

—Antes había más culturas, como la china esa, podías viajar y conocerlas todas— me explica antes de darle un gran bocado a su comida—. Las personas eran diferentes, más reales. Cuando decidí hacer un reportaje sobre la zona N tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo distinto que problemas distintos a que el color rojo no combina con ninguna de sus pelucas y no tiene dinero para comprar otra si quiere unos nuevos zapatos.

Suspira pesadamente dejando la comida sobre la mesa. Ya llevamos más de una semana con la cosa esa del documental. Y aunque al inicio ella estaba muy emocionada ha terminado por darse cuenta que la zona N es lo mismo que en el resto del Capitolio solo que menos glamuroso.

—Bueno, démosle una oportunidad más ese lugar— dice estirando sus palillos a mi plato para agarrar ágilmente una costillita—. ¿Tú no vas a comer fideos?

-0-0-0-

Castor (uno de los camarógrafos), Seika (el de sonido) y yo caminamos atrás de Cressida y que platican animadamente con Pollux (el hermano de Castor y también camarógrafo). Ya es muy noche y definitivamente no deberíamos de estar en un sitio como la zona N. Es cierto que el capitolio no es como los distritos que están llenos de bandidos pero yo que vive en un lugar como la zona K sé que aun entre la gente superior hay personas toxicas capaces de robar y hacer vandalismo. Las maquillista hace como media hora que se fueron, por lo mismo de que el lugar no les da confianza, y yo me muero por hacer lo mismo.

Un grito que confirma mis sospechas de que este lugar no es seguro hace que mi jefa salga corriendo tras el, no sin antes indicarle a su equipo que grabe todo lo que suceda. Seguimos sus pasos de cerca, pero ellos ya están muy adelante y logran llegar al lugar del hecho mucho antes que el resto.

Cressida grita y alcanzo a escuchar un intenso jaleo, así que aumento la velocidad. Cuando finalmente los alcanzo, con los otros dos siguiéndome de cerca, Pollux le está moliendo la cara a golpeas a un agente de la paz mientras una niña sin playera y con la falda hecha jirones llora en una esquina.

Mi primer instinto es correr a socorrer a la pequeña sin embargo mi jefa aparece en mi campo de visión, pálida, temblorosa y al parecer completamente fuera de sí.

Castor me pasa y corre en dirección a la pequeña mientras Seika va a detener al otro camarógrafo. Así que yo tomo la decisión de ir con Cressida, que me mira por un segundo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas antes de lanzarse a mi pecho y empezar a sollozar como una chiquilla. Yo la abrazo fuertemente y la consuelo.

-0-0-0-

Los ruegos de Henrick me despiertan. Llevo los últimos tres días durmiendo en el rígido sillón de Cressida y mi espalda cruje cuando intento ponerme di pie.

— ¡Vamos Mesalla! Dile que esta está cometiendo un error— me ruega el hombre al verme, yo me quedo estático.

Enfrente de mí se encuentra mi jefa, con una gran caja llena de todos sus objetos personales y el colorido bote de basura donde aún se encuentran los mechones de su cabello rosa. En su cabeza ya ha brotado una pequeña pelusa algo oscura, al parecer aún no se modificaba genéticamente el color.

Después de que el juicio de Pollux termino declarándolo culpable yo tenía los dedos adoloridos por todo lo que Cressida los había apretado y mi salud mental llevaba varias horas caducada. Me costaba imaginarme que un agente de la paz hubiera intentado violar a una niña y fuera el hombre que lo había evitado el que terminara siendo castigado. Y no había sido cualquier castigo, lo habían acusado de traicionar a su nación al haber agredido a la ley y le sería cortada la lengua para convertirlo en un avox.

Castor salió dando un portazo mientras lloraba quedamente y yo me quede al lado de Cressida hasta que el avox de intendencia, un anciano que después de ese juicio dudaba que hubiera hecho algo realmente malo, nos pidió por medio de una libretita que nos marcháramos para poder limpiar. Cuando finalmente estuvimos fuera del edificio de justicia ella se despidió de mi inclinando la cabeza (algo que nunca antes había echo) y se fue sin decir palabra.

Recuerdo que camine hasta mi pequeño departamento con pensamientos muy poco patrióticos en la cabeza. Pollux me agradaba, no podría decir que éramos amigos pero definitivamente era un buen tipo. Cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa y me encontré con el aviso de que acababan de depositarme mi sueldo firmado, como siempre, por Cressida… ella sí que era su amiga. Al pensar en cómo me sentía yo no pude ni imaginarme que podría estar pasando ella así que me despedí de mi madre (que cada que me ve bromea que ya creía que vivía sola porque nunca estoy en casa) y me dirigí al pent-house donde vive.

Solo había estado una vez antes y apenas había podido echar un vistazo ya que solo habíamos pasado por unos papeles. Cressida no suele pasar demasiado tiempo ahí así que cuando no contesto al timbre no me sorprendí demasiado y corrí a buscarla a la oficina justo a tiempo para verla con una máquina para afeitar masacrando a su pobre cabello de manera completamente irregular y poco atractiva.

Logre quitársela de las manos antes de que lograra lastimarse a sí misma y la abrase mientras profería insultos a todo el que se le ocurriera, incluyéndonos, para que finalmente nos quedáramos dormidos aun abrazados en el que hasta ese día parecía un sofá bastante cómodo. A la mañana siguiente yo había tenido que terminar de raparle la cabeza y habíamos pasado los siguientes días ahí, apenas saliendo de la oficina para ir al baño o por comida. Había ratos en los que hablábamos, otros en los que simplemente nos mirábamos o ella lloraba en silencio mientras la abrazaba. Solo sé que aprendí más de ella en este último tiempo que en todo nuestro tiempo trabajando juntos.

Ya había intentado convencerla de no marcharse y sabía que no había nade en el mundo que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. La compañía no había hecho nada por Pollux ella ya no haría nada por ellos.

—Creo que ella sabe perfectamente que es correcto y que no— contesto sin moverme de mi lugar.

Ella me mira sin expresión por un segundo y sale del lugar sin decir palabra. Henrick sale corriendo atrás de ella y yo dejo caer la cabeza contra el sillón mientras froto mis manos vigorosamente contra mi rostro. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

Sin quererlo vuelvo a quedarme dormido, quizás el sillón no sea lo más cómodo y se siente muy frio sin la presencia de Cressida a mi lado pero estos últimos días han sido agotadores… muy agotadores.

Otra vez despierto por culpa del hombre que me trajo a este lugar pero en esta ocasión lo hace zarandeándome el hombro. El cambio de luz es notable, me atrevería a pensar que está a punto de anochecer ¿Cómo le hice para dormir tanto?

—No hubo forma— me dice el hombre con cara compungida, no es necesario preguntar para saber a qué se refiere.

—Lo supuse— respondo incorporándome.

—Hay un chico llamado Charleston o algo así, no es tan talentoso como Cressida pero promete y andaba buscando un asistente. Quiere saber si estás dispuesto a verlo mañana. Tiene un proyecto muy emocionante sobre pasteles gigantes y quiere empezar lo más rápido posible.

—Lamenta que te lo diga Henrick pero yo fui contratado para ser el asistente de "una genia de nombre Cressida"— digo utilizando las mismas palabras que el uso—. No para andar saltando de una nueva promesa a otra.

— ¿Pero que no me escuchaste?— pregunta él moviendo mucho las manos— ¡Ella se fue! ¡Renuncio!

—Entonces supongo que ya no tengo motivos para quedarme aquí.

Me pongo de pie muy lentamente mientras cada uno de mis huesos cruje de distinta manera, pero eso sí; todas dolorosas.

— ¿En verdad te iras? ¡Tienes mucho talento Mesalla! ¿Lo desperdiciaras así?

—En pocas palabras mi trabajo consiste en asegurarme que los camarógrafos, de los cuales uno ahora está en la cárcel, se pongan dónde deben e ir a comprar comida china. Estoy seguro que no te costara mucho encontrar a otra persona con los mismos talentos que yo.

Y me marcho. Sé que le estoy diciendo adiós al mejor trabajo que un chico que con trabajos acabo la secundaria algún día conseguirá pero ya no pertenezco ahí. No si no está ella.

-0-0-0-

Sus ojos me barren por tercera vez consecutiva y yo me remuevo nervioso en mi lugar sin poder quitar los ojos del tatuaje de enredaderas que se acaba de hacer en el cráneo, esta inflamado y rojo. Definitivamente lo hizo en uno de esos lugares tradicionalistas, hoy en día uno de esos (inclusive uno muy barato) no debería de causarle ningún daño en la piel.

— ¿Quieres entrar?— pregunta finalmente y yo levanto los hombros— Entonces mejor vallamos al restaurante de comida china.

Camino atrás de ella hasta el lugar indicado sin saber muy bien cómo empezar. ¿"Creía que era tontería seguir ahí si no estabas tú así que hazme un favor y dime que hacer ahora."? Creo que sería demasiado.

Entramos al restaurante y en lugar de dirigirse a una mesa Cressida camina a la pequeña caseta de informes que tienen en una orilla. Esta es una gran franquicia donde siempre es necesario contratar gente nueva, aparte de que ofrecen decirte algunos datos curiosos sobre la cultura en la que está basada su comida así que todas las sucursales tienen uno.

—Vengo por el trabajo de mesera— anuncia mi antigua jefa a la mujer de piel dorada y ojos rojos del sitio.

— ¿El de cuál sucursal?— pregunta ella en tono aburrido.

—La que sea funciona— responde.

— ¿Y a tú novio también le interesaría un empleo?

¿Novio? Volteo a ver a Cressida en espera de su reacción ante tal confusión pero se mantiene impasible.

—Él solo viene como apoyo moral.

—En realidad también me interesaría ser mesero— la contradigo prácticamente aventándome contra la caseta.

— ¿Y tú trabajo?

—Lo deje, eso es lo que había ido a decirte— te voy a seguir a donde sea Cressida, en verdad que lo hare.

Ella asiente lentamente antes de voltear a ver a la mujer seria.

—En ese caso una donde podamos estar juntos.

-0-0-0-

—Mesalla…

—No has ido al trabajo durante una semana— le digo apretando los puños contra mis piernas mientras me debato entre el alivio al verla sana y salva y el enojo por haberme estado ignorando todo este tiempo—. Ya no puedo seguir contando historias de que estas enferma cuando ni siquiera sé que es lo que en verdad te pasa. ¡Si no te presentas el lunes perderás tú trabajo al menos que llegue con una receta médica!

—Pero no estoy enferma así que…— empieza a cerrar la puerta y yo me tengo que meter mi mano para evitarlo.

—No puedes seguir ignorándome Cressida, no está bien. ¿Qué te sucede? Llevamos juntos casi cinco años. Deberías ser capaz de confiar a mí— le reprocho compungido.

—Confió en ti.

— ¿Entonces qué sucede?

Ella suelta un sonoro suspiro y frota sus manos contra su rostro un par de veces, está nerviosa.

—Castor logro comprar la libertad de Pollux, ahora él es libre— me dice aun sin verme.

No se cómo reaccionar, estoy perplejo.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

—Ahora que él es libre nosotros también queremos serlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Recuerdas que te hable de que un hombre muy importante me había buscado para un trabajo? Pues ese trabajo va a empezar pronto.

Forzó una sonrisa.

— ¿Y cuando empezamos?

—Mesalla…

—Hemos cambiado de trabajo catorce veces y en todos hemos estado juntos— le recuerdo—. Pregunte que cuando empezábamos.

—Mesalla, te quiero pero este no es un trabajo para ti.

—Si tú no estás en el no es trabajo para mí.

—Tendrías que dejar a tú mamá sola.

—Siempre estoy en tu departamento, ya es como si viviera sola.

—Podrías morir— dice apenas audible, como temiendo que alguien nos escuche y por el temblor de su labio sé que no está bromeando.

—Hasta el fin del mundo Cressida, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo porque tú eres mi jefa y yo soy tú asistente. Yo te necesito y tú me necesitas. ¿Lo recuerdas?

 _Pollux le aprieta el hombro con fuerza mientras ella se agacha a poner una rosa roja sobre la tumba vacía._

 _—_ _Si Mesalla, lo recuerdo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Una pareja para…" del foro "El diente de León" personaje del mes: Cressida._

 **Juntos en esto**

—Señorita creo que…

Yo niego con la cabeza y aprieto con fuerza el sillón del lugar. El hombre que esta frente a mi parece una mancha de tinta de todos los colores, si él pudo tatuarse de la manera tradicional yo también podre.

A mamá le encantaban los tatuajes y se hizo uno con cada una de las técnicas distintas que ofrece este campo de la estítica. Finalmente quiso coronar su obra haciéndose uno de la forma que lo hacían las personas antes de que se creara Panem. Tuvieron que detenerse casi al empezar por que ella no lo soporto, después me dijo que no había dolor comparable en esta tierra, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo. Y por eso estoy aquí.

Es algo así como una metáfora, si tanto dolor físico puede crear algo tan bello… ¿Qué no podrá el dolor emocional?

—Eh terminado— anuncia el hombre— ¿Quieres que te pase un espejo?

Asiento y él se va a buscar uno. Cuando lo trae el resultado no es nada parecido a los de mi madre que brillaban como luz propia o quedaban tan mimetizados con su piel que parecía que siempre habían estado ahí. Las enredaderas se ven bien, pero esta inflamado alrededor y el mínimo roce duele.

—Tardara unos días en cicatrizar pero cuando lo haga vera que vale la pena. Siempre me han gustado más estos tatuajes, como te dolió hacértelos es como si tuvieras una mayor conexión con ellos. Es algo así como cuando una mujer tiene un parto.

Le doy las gracias y me marcho. Mientras camino a mi pent-house las personas murmuran cosas sobre mi sentido de la moda. ¿Cómo pude la gente pensar en esas cosas cuando hay agentes de la paz (los supuestos protectores de nuestra ciudad) violando niñas por las calles? La realidad me golpeo duro y voy a aceptarla.

-0-0-0-

Huelo a pollo con salsa agridulce y estoy sudando pero por algún motivo no había sido tan feliz desde lo sucedido con Pollux. Jamás había tenido que esforzarme tanto por una quincena, papá se había asegurado de que me contrataran en la compañía de su mejor amigo desde que descubrió que lo que a mí me apasionaba era la televisión.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?— me ofrece Mesalla.

—No es necesario— le respondo con una sonrisa.

—Pero quiero hacerlo— insiste y yo acepto.

El camino la hacemos en un silencio que siento inusualmente cómodo. Las luces de colores alumbran nuestro camino y una suave briza eleva las pocas hojas del suelo que han sobrevivido a la última ronda de limpieza que han hecho los avox.

— ¿Tienes frio?— pregunta mi antiguo asistente y yo respondo que no, aun así él se quita su chamarra y la pone sobre mis hombros.

—Gracias.

Seguimos caminando y, creo que por primera vez desde que nos conocemos, empiezo a pensar en Mesalla. Hasta donde se es un año y medio menor que yo, no demasiado. No tuvo una familia "de cuento" como describía mamá la nuestra y su primer trabajo formal fue el que tuvo conmigo en la compañía, era un buen trabajo, no tenía sentido que lo dejase.

— ¿Por qué dejaste tú trabajo?— decido preguntarle.

—Es complicado.

—Tienes dos cuadras enteras para explicarme.

Duda un momento y yo espero.

—Me contrataron para ser tú asistente y fue el mejor trabajo que he tenido en mi vida— contesta finalmente—. Así que decidí que eso es lo que quiero seguir siendo. Sé que tú ya no necesitas un asistente y que en la…

—Gracias— lo cortó.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Gracias. Creo que si necesito un asistente todavía.

Él me mira incrédulo, de hecho a mí también me cuesta un poco creer lo honesta que fui al decir esas palabras. Ya hemos llegado a mi pent-house a medio empacar.

—Tu mudanza, cierto. ¿A dónde dices que te iras a vivir?— dice al ver las cajas, aunque no es eso a lo que me refería.

—Es un departamento, creo que está cerca del tuyo.

Asiente.

—En cuanto me necesites es cuestión de que me eches una llamada. Ya tienes mi número.

—Sí, gracias.

Me inclino y le planto un seco beso en los labios antes de darme la vuelta y entrar a la puerta de la que pronto ya no sería mi hogar.

-0-0-0-

Mesalla se ha reportado enfermo hoy así que camino sola a mi casa. Desde el día de la mudanza que él había tomado la costumbre de acompañarme sin importar el día o el clima. Hoy martes y hace frio.

Quizás es que estoy paranoica o quizás por el hecho de que ya no vivo en "tan buen barrio" que me siento observada. Es como si alguien caminara atrás de mí y respirara en mi oreja. Así que acelero el paso.

Justo cuando estoy por entrar por la puerta de cristal que me promete seguridad alguien me toma del hombro y yo salto.

— ¿Es usted Cressida?— pregunta una voz grave oculta por las sombras y un sombrero de ala ancha café.

— ¿Quién quiere saberlo?— respondo con otra pregunta entre asustada y a la defensiva.

Él se acerca mi oído, su aliento caliente y aterrador.

—Una persona que también está harta de lo que hace el Capitolio.

-0-0-0-

— ¡Es muy grande!

—Lo sé.

— ¿Y no duele?

—Un poco, pero vale la pena.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Mucho… ¿Quieres tocarlo?

Asiento y estiro la mano hacia el interior de su boca donde Mesalla ha mandado ponerse una enorme canica de metal. Me da cosita.

— ¿Y por qué decidiste ponerte esa cosa?— pregunto antes de que una chiquilla bastante fría toque el vidrio del aparador— Ya voy.

Le sirvo el dichoso helado de fresa a la niña que me muestra la lengua y se marcha indignada.

—En realidad no estoy seguro— me confiesa al parecer divertido por mi pequeño desacuerdo con una de las clientas—. Mi vida ha cambiado mucho últimamente y quería algo que me lo recordara constantemente. Y entonces vi esta canica tan genial y pensé que mientras pudiera sentirla podría valorar esos cambios. ¿Tiene lógica?

—No…— contesto alegre— Pero es dulce.

Él estira su mano y la entrelaza con la mía. Acariciando con su dedo gordo el dorso de mi mano. Miro un momento la escena y después volteo a verlo a sus ojos. Aun no me acostumbro a esto de tener una relación… pero estoy segura que podría hacerlo.

-0-0-0-

El teléfono me despierta de golpe. Aparto las sabanas de una patada y corro hasta el aparato.

— ¿Bueno?— pregunto por el auricular.

 _—_ _Hola Cressida, lamento despertarte a esta hora._

Conozco esa voz.

— ¿Ah pasado algo?— cuestiono nerviosa.

 _—_ _¿Recuerdas el amigo del qué me hablaste? Pollux… Ya lo hemos liberado y está todo listo para que los tres puedan irse dentro de dos semanas, justo antes de que empiecen los juegos. Espero que tengan unas vacaciones muy divertidas._

Me congelo un momento cuando el cuelga. Esa es la señal que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando, finalmente podre escapar al distrito trece y ser libre… libre.

Camino de regreso a la cama, tambaleándome un poco en mitad por el sueño y en mitad por la oleada de emociones que me están invadiendo.

Cuando llego me encuentro a Mesalla sentado sobre la cama con solo mi delgada sabana cubriéndole, se está tallando los ojos con un puño y bosteza dejando ver sus imperfectos dientes y la canica de su lengua. Mesalla…

— ¿Quién era?

—Un vendedor de pastillas para dormir, su lema es "para que ni esto te despierte"— miento con una sonrisa un poco forzada mientras me acuesto a su lado.

Él me acaricia y se acerca a mí de tal manera que yo pueda recargar mi cabeza en su brazo.

—Recuérdame prohibirle a mi madre comprar pastillas de dormir de nuevo.

Vuelve a bostezar y cierra los ojos. Yo sabía que este día llegaría, sabía que en algún punto tendría que decirle adiós pero…

—Creo que me han quitado el sueño, es una gran campaña publicitaria.

—Pues a mí no me lo han quitado, así que…

Sigue sin abrir los ojos y siento como se relaja más y más su respiración. Por algún motivo eso causa que las lágrimas inunden mis ojos. ¿Qué no se da cuenta que es nuestra última noche juntos? ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que después de hoy no lo volveré a ver?

Sin embargo no lloro. Lo abrazo e intento con todas las fuerzas poder dormir. No puedo arriesgarlo, no puedo dejar que vaya conmigo a esta aventura sin retorno. Pero como me gustaría hacerlo.

 _Mesalla toma mi mano y yo miro el aerodeslizador que se encuentra frente a nosotros._

-0-0-0-

— ¿Estas lista?— me pregunta y yo asiento.

— ¿Y tú?

—Estamos juntos en esto. ¿Lo olvidas? Si tú estás lista yo también.

—Estamos juntos en esto. No lo olvido.

 _Mis huesos crujen mientras me siento al lado de la tumba del hombre que fue mi gran amor. Mi esposo ya murió hace un tiempo, mis hijos ya me han dado nietos y yo estoy lista._

 _—_ _No Mesalla, no lo olvido._


End file.
